PROJECT SUMMARY The University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston (UTMB) and the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) jointly propose the creation of a University of Texas Adult Clinical Center (UTACC) for the Molecular Transducers of Physical Activity Consortium (MoTrPAC). We will integrate resources and combine our expertise to provide a state-of-the-art center for comprehensive studies on physical activity in adults. The Specific Aims of the UTACC are: 1) To participate in the planning of the multi-center trial; 2) To enroll 450 participants in the acute and chronic exercise training studies, conduct physiological assessments, and collect biospecimens (muscle, adipose, and blood); and 3) To analyze and interpret outcome data and disseminate findings to the scientific community. We will use innovative tools to maximize participant retention and enhance fidelity and adherence to the exercise training protocols. The UTACC will have a significant impact on the MoTrPAC ? and advance the field of exercise science ? based on our strengths, feasibility of the proposed study, and expected outcomes: The strengths of the UTACC include our long-track record of performing human studies on molecular transducers of exercise; shared resources and years of networking through the Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center network and the Texas Regional CTSA Consortium; and our success with enrolling understudied populations such as older individuals and Hispanics-Latinos. The feasibility for the UTACC is high due to our experience with clinical trials on physical activity; our substantial expertise in collecting muscle and adipose biopsies in humans undergoing exercise studies; and our access to outstanding clinical research facilities in which to conduct human research in a safe environment. Expected outcomes of this program include the determination of baseline molecular signatures associated with metabolic health and physical performance; the integration of multi-omic data for the elucidation of molecular networks that control metabolic responses to exercise and how they influence physical performance; and discovery of novel mediators (proteins, metabolites, miRNAs) of the beneficial effects of exercise.